Finding Tomorrow
by Noxid Anamchara
Summary: Where is this...Amestris?" How could he explain? It's only across a gate that stands between two worlds. Yeah, right. "It's...far, far from here." It was still the truth. Her head cocked in confusion. "Across the ocean?" He sighed. "No. Much farther."


**Misaki-san**: Hello everyone and thank you for choosing to read my FMA fic! I'm very excited to be presenting this to you all.

For all, this story follows Fullmetal Alchemist and The Conqueror of Shambala. Sorry, no manga or Brotherhood.

**Disclaimer:** Definitely forget this the first time I posted it. The FMA world is not mine, nor are Edward and Alphonse. I only have rightful claim to my character and my storyline. Although the events that will probably take place here will also not be mine, for they may be real events from the past. I don't mean to make offense to anyone with my future writing. I hope that you all do understand that.

**Summary**: Ed and Al are now living on 'earth.' Their alchemy is gone and they do not know anyone in this new world. Their journey is not over as they decide to track down the people their father knew because they want answers. Edward wants the truth. But at the start of their journey they come across a strange girl, traveling Germany to 'find someone.' Their meeting is by chance but their journey together…is it fate? Or just coincidence?

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Sky Above, The Road Below, Their Fate Ahead

It was blisteringly hot out and there wasn't a cloud in site. She was walking, very slowly, along the side of the road, hoping for someone to drive by. Then maybe she could get a ride. She was tired and the sweat was rolling down her back. It was disgusting. She wanted a cold shower and someplace soft to sleep. There was dust in her shoes, her hair, under her nails and it even felt like it was in her ears. She felt like she was grinding dust in her mouth. She finally just sat down and leaned back on the heels of her hands. Her skin felt dry and brittle, most likely sun burnt. And she had nothing to hold her hair back since her last hair tie snapped about four days ago. She looked down.

_At least I still have her book._

It was a dirty looking book, edges worn, pages crinkly and words faded. The title, which was also faded, she traced with her fingers, eyes softening at the memory of the previous owner. But just as the smile appeared so did the tears that fell silently down her face. She flipped open the book and there in the corner of the cover was a name, written in small script.

Lydia Vroen

She slammed the book closed, forming dust clouds. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and stood up. Just as she was patting the dust off her bottom, thrusting the book into her sash, a decrepit but sturdy looking wagon suddenly came into view. Driving it was a middle-aged man with a brown floppy hat and ragged looking brown pants. His snapped the reins driving the horses on. In the back were a group of gypsies and two boys with honey colored hair. She could hear the gypsies singing and the boys were smiling, talking to each other. They had to be related. The wagon drew closer and she watched the scene from afar. She felt like she hadn't smiled like that in _years_.

The younger boy looked up, his long hair falling behind him and they watched each other as they passed. The other one looked up to see what he was staring at. He seemed to be much older although he couldn't have been any bigger than the younger boy. They both had eyes the color of brown honey. Warm and inviting. The younger one said something to the older and he was gesturing wildly in her direction.

_Why didn't I wave them down? I could have gotten a ride. _

Her shoulders sagged as she realized her situation. That probably was going to be her only chance of a ride all day. She was hopeless. She would have to spend another night on th-

"HEY!"

Her head shot up, startled. The wagon had stopped a little ways ahead. The young boy was waving in her direction, beckoning her. A small spark of hope lit within her. Perhaps today would be a good day. She ran forward, seeing all of their eyes land on her. Nervousness struck her hard. What if they wanted money? She certainly had none. What if she had to join their troupe? Well she didn't have time for that. She reached down and felt her book against her stomach and grasped for some courage.

_It's worth seeing if they'll give me a ride for free._

She was huffing a little, feeling exhausted from everything. Up close all of the gypsies were very beautiful and both of the boys looked very handsome as well. The older one looked a bit tired though. She suddenly felt very _poor_ compared to all them, even though they were probably just as poor as she was. She was wearing a loose white shirt with the sleeves ripped off to the shoulders and a long violet skirt that pooled around her ankles. She was wearing flats that were worn almost through the soles. She had a small brown jacked tied around her waist, her book held in place there. Her hair was probably a brown tangled mess. Not that she could do anything about it now. And the dirt didn't help.

"Need a ride?"

It was the boy who waved at her.

"There's room if you do." _Do I really look that pitiful?_

To prove his point some of the gypsies moved over to make a spot for her, next to the boy. There was room; although she worried she might smell. Bathing in rivers did not always get the job done.

"Yes, I would like that." She would just have to get over her embarrassment and take the ride they were offering. She thought she might collapse if she had to endure another day of walking. He reached out his hand to her and she grasped it, pulling herself up and over with his help. The sudden movement caused her head to spin and she wobbled on her feet. The boy reached out to steady her and she grabbed onto his arms like anchors.

"My head's spinning." The other boy snorted while a gypsy smacked his knee.

"Sit her down Al, the sun's probably got to her." It was the gypsy sitting at the front of the carriage. The boy, named Al, sat her down next to the other, placing her in-between them. He sat down next to her. She brought her knees up to her chest and cradled her head there, as the wagon started to move again. She felt an elbow poke her in the side. She looked up into the older boy's eyes.

"You okay there?" He was taller than she had first anticipated. He was probably her age or older, she couldn't really tell. He was dressed in nice clothes, albeit a bit dirty.

"Fine. I just…haven't eaten…in a couple days." His eyes widened at that and suddenly some bread was being thrust under her nose. She looked up into the eyes of a gypsy.

"Here you go sweetheart. Eat slowly though." She nodded and tore off a chunk and thrust it into her mouth quickly. It tasted divine after three days of nothing. A canteen was thrust under her nose next. She took it with a thankful nod and took a swallow. Clean cool water splashed down her throat. She sighed in relief.

"So, my name's Al. Alphonse Elric. And that's my older brother Edward. What's your name?" She took in Al's red coat, black clothes and boots and wondered briefly where he was from. Those clothes certainly were not anything she was familiar with. And why was he wearing white gloves in this heat?

"Geez Al why don't you give her some time to breath? She looks hungrier than a starving wolf." She blushed at that and they both laughed at her. She realized quickly that Al was much younger than Edward and that there was more to them than she could see.

"Ren. My name's Ren." Al giggled and she smiled at that. He seemed very happy.

"So Ren. Where ya headed?" She turned back to Edward. His arm was resting on his propped up knee and she noticed that he too wore white gloves. Were they not hot? She was. He looked at her curiously. But what could she say? She didn't really have a destination. It was more or less search everywhere until you find her.

"I don't…know." He cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you not know the name of the place your headed?" She swung her head back to Al. They were so curious. She hadn't had a conversation in a long time because of her appearance. No one wanted to talk to the poor filthy girl. She wasn't sure she should tell them what she doing.

"No. Well I mean yes, I don't ever know the names. But I don't have…a specific destination." Her head dropped. They would probably ditch her now. She'd have to walk. Again.

"Well you should go home. There's a war going on and a lot of people are dying for it. This is no place for a girl to be wandering alone." Edward looked quite serious and Al looked away from her into the distance. It wasn't that she didn't know about the war. Of course she did. That was why she was here in the first place. She had to find her. Even if all she found was a body…

"I know. That's why I'm traveling. I'm…looking for someone." They both looked at her with questioning looks. When she didn't explain further they looked at each other. They knew what it was like, looking for answers. Their entire life was one big question. They always had questions and never enough answers. She felt a silent understanding settle on them and she was relieved. She didn't want to spoil the good mood they seemed to have been having. Once the silence between them had continued the gypsies picked up where they left off and began to sing again. One of them carried an instrument that rang like bells. It was beautiful, whatever they were singing. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, tightening her arms around her legs. The wagon jostled with each bump and it was still sweltering, especially being so close to other people, but she hadn't felt safer than she did just then. Surrounded by people she felt at ease with, closed between two boys who she was sure wouldn't do anything inappropriate. It was enough to put her to sleep.

Her head fell to the side and landed on Edward's shoulder. He jumped a little at the sudden contact and looked down to see her fast asleep.

"Look at that. She must have been really tired." Ed kept his gaze on her and wondered what she could possibly be looking for. Whoever it was had to be very important for here to be traveling alone in this war zone.

"Brother…who do you think she's looking for?" Al had that look in his eyes; the one Ed faintly remembered he used to give when wanting to keep a stray.

"Al, you know she can't stay with us. What were doing…we'll just get in her way of her search." He hated to do that to Al but what choice did he have? He needed to find Churchill and the answers to his questions. Suddenly he was getting those big watery eyes and Ed slapped his forehead. He forgot that Al was now human and that those big misty eyes could be used in full effect. He jostled Ren. They both froze, turning their eyes on her. She didn't move.

"Please brother? You know we can't just let her roam around on her own. Something could happen to her." Ed knew all that could happen to her. Germany wasn't exactly the best place to be at the moment, not with the ridiculous war that was going on. Ed wistfully thought of alchemy and had an internal rant. Being on 'earth' was incapacitating him. He wished he were back in Amestris. He wished he were home…

"Brother?" Ed snapped out of his longing. No sense in thinking about things that would never happen. It had already been tried once and that had ended in failure. He lifted up his right arm and his sleeve fell just past his wrist. Metal gleamed in the sunlight. Winry flitted across his thoughts and he silently thanked her yet again for the arm and leg she had brought him. Without those he would be utterly useless. The place he was in now wasn't technologically advanced yet for such a thing. Prosthetics were far to simple and underdeveloped.

"Al…"

"Why don't you?" Ed looked up at the gypsy who had spoken to him. Her name, he remembered, was Hamena. The other gypsies were still singing. She was looking at him with an intense stare. Al was smiling in agreement. Ed groaned.

"She just can't all right? Drop it." Al made a face.

"You boys need a woman in your life. I have a feeling you've been without one for a long time." Ed scowled. Hamena was right of course. Their mother died when they were young and while they had been looking for the philosopher's stone they encountered girls but never for long. Winry was about as constant as it got. They were just always on the move.

"Agh. I can't think about this right now." Hamena smiled knowingly. After watching the brother's relationship, that was a yes by Ed's words. He just wouldn't admit it.

"I think it'll be nice having someone else around. I mean not that your not great brother." Al was all smiles and he and Hamena were laughing.

"Ah-Al. No. That was not a yes." Al was not listening to him and neither was Hamena. "Al! I didn't say yes!"

"SHH!" Ed was immediately shushed by all of the gypsies and even the driver. He looked around and realized why they had shushed him. Something was wrong. People were walking in the opposite direction and there was a lot of noise coming from ahead of them. The driver stopped and called out to a man walking by.

"Excuse me sir. Where are you all going?" The man stopped and looked at all of the passengers in the wagon.

"You had all better turn around. There's no place for you there. The camps are where you'd all end up." A few of the gypsies pulled their shawls tighter around them, while a few others muttered some prayers.

"Why am I telling you this? I'll be taken in for helping. Just don't talk to them. Move on." And he did. He continued walking without a single glance back. Ed and Al both looked at each other. That meant trouble. Ed knew what it meant. Concentration camps were popping up all over the place. It was this new system for anyone who wasn't a true Aryan. A man named Adolf Hitler was behind the whole thing. He didn't really understand what the hell it was all for. Who cares what you looked like? But this world he was now a part of was his home. And everything that came with it.

_At least I have Al now. _

"Well ladies. It seems this place isn't safe either. We should probably turn around." The girls all looked at each other and there was hesitation on their faces. Going back meant dealing with all of those people as well. Gypsies weren't accepted anywhere. But this Hitler man was ruthless. Where would they go? They all looked at Edward then. But he was looking down at the girl who was still sleeping on his shoulder. What was he going to do about her? He could leave her with the gypsies, but…was that really the right thing to do?

"Brother…" Edward looked into Al's eyes. He knew what Al would do. He would take her with them. He would protect her because that's who Al was. But he just couldn't forget about Hohenheim. His father. He was convinced his father had left **some** kind of answers behind. He **needed** answers. He needed the truth.

"Edward. We can't go back. We have to keep moving forward. But we have to take her too. Let's take her with us. Please?" There were those eyes again. But how could he say no to his little brother? Al was his world.

"Fine." Al punched his hand in the air in triumph and laughed.

"But the minute she gets in our way, we leave her." His hand dropped at that as did his smile, but he nodded. He understood his brother all too well and he remembered all the things he had done for him. Al knew that he and his brother had to stick together, no matter what. And he would respect his brother's wishes, because he had sacrificed everything for him. _Everything_.

"Well we better get going then." Ed went to wake up Ren but Al beat him too it. He was shaking her shoulder and calling her name softly. But she didn't budge. Her eyes didn't even flutter. Ed sighed in impatience.

"Wow. She's really out cold." Al continued to look at her, with a longing in his eyes. Was he thinking of their mother? Ed didn't know.

"Maybe you should just carry her brother." Ed's eyebrow rose. "Wh-what?" He looked up to find all the gypsies staring at him. Al was smiling. Ed wasn't known for his affection and as far as the gypsies knew, he wasn't very romantically aware either.

"Just wake her up Al." Ed's face was starting to turn red and he looked away from all of their stares. He felt the weight on his shoulders stir. He looked over to Ren to see her head rising. She rubbed her eyes and looked worse than before.

"What's…what's going on?" She yawned as she looked from one face to another.

"We're leaving." Her eyes widened at that. She looked scared for a minute, like a puppy being told to stay put.

"Ren…" She looked at Al, questioning.

"We want you to come with us." Her eyes widened even further. Her mouth popped open, surprised by this sudden action. They _wanted_ her to come with?

"Umm…" What was she supposed to do? She had never traveled with people before and certainly not boys either. If her parents knew…but they wouldn't ever know. Was it all right for her to go with them? It would certainly be safer. She looked at Edward then because he seemed to be in charge of what they were doing. Was it all right? He seemed to understand her roaming thoughts.

"If you want to, you can." She hesitated a moment more and Edward stood up in the wagon.

"We're gonna get off here Hinsdale. Thanks for the ride ladies." Ed bowed slightly and jumped off the wagon. Al got up as well, bowed awkwardly, and too jumped off the wagon. They both looked up at her then, waiting for an answer. She stood up shakily, still indecisive. It would be wonderful to travel with others, but could she trust them?

"Well, are you coming or not?" Al held up his hand to help her down. Edward had one on his hip, eyes expectant.

"Take these with you." She turned as one of the gypsies was pressing a piece of cloth filled with bread rolls into her hand, just as another gypsy was pressing a canteen into her other hand. She felt her eyes burn and bit her lip.

"Thank you," she said quietly and tucked the canteen into her waistband, next to her book. She turned around and took Al's hand, stepping down unsteadily. She turned around and bowed her head.

"Thank you." She looked up to see the gypsies smiling at her. One of them leaned over the edge of the wagon.

"Take care of them!" Ren's eyes widened in surprise and looked back at Edward and Al. Edward was shaking his head and Al was smiling broadly. She turned and waved back at the retreating gypsies, smiling uncertainly. _Whatever that means_.

"Well let's get going. It's a long walk to the town ahead."

Ren groaned in defeat.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. This helps me update faster. :)


End file.
